three Husband
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: yang ga suka tolong ga usah dibaca. WonHyuk, KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

Title : Three Husband

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Choi Siwon & Kim Hyukjae / Lee Donghae & Kim Hyukjae / Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Hyukjae

Other cast : bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Pairing : WonHyuk / HaeHyuk / Kyuhyuk

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, NC-21

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah terjadi keributan atara tiga orang namja tampan yang kini sedang berebut agar bisa duduk disamping sang istri. kalian bingung? Biar ku jelaskan ketiga namja itu memiliki istri yang sama. Mereka bertiga merupakan sahabat sejak kecil begitu pula dengan sang istri, karena mereka bertiga mencintai yeoja yang sama yang notaben nya adalah sahabat mereka dan diantara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang ingin mengalah, akhirnya orangtua mereka menikahkan mereka bertiga dengan seorang yeoja yang sama dan sangat mereka cintai.

"YA! Choi Siwon , Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun bisakah kalian tenang" Hyukjae kesal melihat kelakuan ketiga suaminya " Hari ini hari jum'at, jadi sekarang adalah waktu ku bersama Wonnie. Lebih baik hentikan pertengkaran kalian atau aku akan tinggal di rumah orangtuaku selama sebulan dan ku pastikan kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuhku seujung jaripun" Ancam Hyukjae

"ANDWEE" Protes Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan

"Chagi, jangan lakukan itu pada kami ne" Mohon Donghae

"Ne chagi kami bisa mati tanpa kau di sisi kami" Kini Siwon yang memohon

"Aish Hyung tak usah berlebihan begitu! intinya kami tak mau ditinggalkan olehmu" Kata Kyuhyun mantap yang diberi anggukkan oleh Siwon dan Donghae

"Arra, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai sarapan pagi kita. Aku lapar~~~" Rengek Hyukjae dengan manjanya

Akhirnya merekapun duduk dengan tertib. di ruang makan itu terdapat empat kursi, dua kursi di sebelah kiri yang ditempati oleh Hyukjae dan Siwon sedangkan dua kursi di sebrangnya ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Beginilah suasana pagi hari di kediaman yang dihuni oleh seorang yeoja yang memiliki tiga suami, selalu saja ada yang diributkan entah itu berebut tempat duduk, berebut makanan atau berebut tidur bersama sang istri. Padahal mereka berempat sudah sepakat bahwa sehari dalam seminggu mereka berhak memiliki waktu khusus berdua dengan sang istri yaitu hari jum'at untuk Siwon, hari sabtu untuk Donghae dan hari minggu untuk Kyuhyun lalu hari senin sampai kamis adalah waktu Hyukjae untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski pada awalnya ketiga suaminya memprotes tapi setelah mendengar ancaman sang istri akhirnya mereka menerimanya walau dengan terpaksa.

"Chagi hari ini aku harus ke kantor untuk meeting. Karena hari ini adalah giliranku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku mau kau menemaniku di kantor" Siwon berbicara sabil terus memakan sarapannya

"Begitukah? Ah ya baiklah, aku akan ikut kau ke kantor" Hyukjae tersenyum kearah Siwon membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum " Gomawo chagi" Siwon mencium kening Hyukjae dengan mesra membuat iri Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"YA! Bisakah kau tak bermesraan dengan istriku di hadapanku?" Protes Donghae

"Hyung dia istriku juga" Sahut Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae

"Dan dia istriku juga" Balas Siwon sambil merangkul Hyukjae lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR DELET?**

* * *

Ottokhe? mau lanjut ga? ini baru sepenggal kisahnya

silakan beri pendapat kalian tentang ff ini

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **_Three Husband_**

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Choi Siwon & Kim Hyukjae / Lee Donghae & Kim Hyukjae / Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Hyukjae

Other cast : bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Pairing : WonHyuk / HaeHyuk / Kyuhyuk

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, NC-21

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah terjadi keributan atara tiga orang namja tampan yang kini sedang berebut agar bisa duduk disamping sang istri. kalian bingung? Biar ku jelaskan ketiga namja itu memiliki istri yang sama. Mereka bertiga merupakan sahabat sejak kecil begitu pula dengan sang istri, karena mereka bertiga mencintai yeoja yang sama yang notaben nya adalah sahabat mereka dan diantara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang ingin mengalah, akhirnya orangtua mereka menikahkan mereka bertiga dengan seorang yeoja yang sama dan sangat mereka cintai.

"YA! Choi Siwon , Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun bisakah kalian tenang" Hyukjae kesal melihat kelakuan ketiga suaminya " Hari ini hari jum'at, jadi sekarang adalah waktu ku bersama Wonnie. Lebih baik hentikan pertengkaran kalian atau aku akan tinggal di rumah orangtuaku selama sebulan dan ku pastikan kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuhku seujung jaripun" Ancam Hyukjae

"ANDWEE" Protes Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan

"Chagi, jangan lakukan itu pada kami ne" Mohon Donghae

"Ne chagi kami bisa mati tanpa kau di sisi kami" Kini Siwon yang memohon

"Aish Hyung tak usah berlebihan begitu! intinya kami tak mau ditinggalkan olehmu" Kata Kyuhyun mantap yang diberi anggukkan oleh Siwon dan Donghae

"Arra, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai sarapan pagi kita. Aku lapar~~~" Rengek Hyukjae dengan manjanya

Akhirnya merekapun duduk dengan tertib. di ruang makan itu terdapat empat kursi, dua kursi di sebelah kiri yang ditempati oleh Hyukjae dan Siwon sedangkan dua kursi di sebrangnya ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Beginilah suasana pagi hari di kediaman yang dihuni oleh seorang yeoja yang memiliki tiga suami, selalu saja ada yang diributkan entah itu berebut tempat duduk, berebut makanan atau berebut tidur bersama sang istri. Padahal mereka berempat sudah sepakat bahwa sehari dalam seminggu mereka berhak memiliki waktu khusus berdua dengan sang istri yaitu hari jum'at untuk Siwon, hari sabtu untuk Donghae dan hari minggu untuk Kyuhyun lalu hari senin sampai kamis adalah waktu Hyukjae untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski pada awalnya ketiga suaminya memprotes tapi setelah mendengar ancaman sang istri akhirnya mereka menerimanya walau dengan terpaksa.

"Chagi hari ini aku harus ke kantor untuk meeting. Karena hari ini adalah giliranku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku mau kau menemaniku di kantor" Siwon berbicara sabil terus memakan sarapannya

"Begitukah? Ah ya baiklah, aku akan ikut kau ke kantor" Hyukjae tersenyum kearah Siwon membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum " Gomawo chagi" Siwon mencium kening Hyukjae dengan mesra membuat iri Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"YA! Bisakah kau tak bermesraan dengan istriku di hadapanku?" Protes Donghae

"Hyung dia istriku juga" Sahut Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae

"Dan dia istriku juga" Balas Siwon sambil merangkul Hyukjae lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka berempat bersiap untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu rumah.

"Chagi… aku berangkat dulu ne" Pamit Donghae sambil mencium kening Hyukjae lalu mengecup kilat bibir sang istri tercinta.

"Nde, kau hati-hati dijalan ne. jangan lupa makan, aku tidak mau kalau suamiku sakit karena terlalu serius bekerja dan lupa untuk makan" Balas Hyukjae yang kini sedang di peluk oleh Donghae.

"Ne my wife…. Kau juga jangan lupa makan ne dan berhati-hatilah dengan kuda pervet itu, arrachi?" Donghae berbicara layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anak gadisnya.

"YA! Apa maksudmu eoh?" Protes Siwon tidak terima.

Hyukjae hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah suaminya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah hyung hentikan tingkah bodoh kalian!" Kata Kyuhyun melerai pertengkaran Siwon dan Donghae. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Hyukjae "Baby… aku berangkat dulu ne" kata Kyuhyun lalu memanggut bibir sang istri. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga mengabaikan dua orang namja yang kini tengah menahan rasa iri akibat adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

"Cho Kyuhyun hentikan perbuatan mesummu pada istriku" Suara Donghae barusan menghentikan panggutan bibir mereka. Hyukjae yang malu pun akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun

"Aissh…. Kau mengganggu hyung" Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sekilas " Siwon hyung ,hari ini aku titip istriku padamu. Tolong jaga dia ,ne" Pesan Kyuhun pada Siwon

"Ne, kau tenang saja Kyu aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik" Jawab Siwon

"Hyukkie baby…." Panggil Kyuhyun

"Ne Kyu" Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun

"Saranghae….. jeongmal saranghae chagiya" Bisik Kyuhun tepat di telinga sang istri. Mendengar itu kini wajah Hyukjae berubah menjadi semerah buah kesukaannya –strawberry-.

"Nado saranghae Kyunnie" Jawab Hyukjae dengan malu-malu ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya, mereka berdua pun kini berpandangan dengan penuh cinta dan sekali lagi mengabaikan dua orang namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Eheem" Siwon berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari dua orang yang sejak tadi mengabaikannya "Maaf mengganggu moment indah kalian, tapi Hyukkie chagi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Siwon

"Ne Wonnie. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Ajak Hyukjae sambil mendekat kearah Siwon.

"Baiklah semuanya ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Siwon sambil merangkul pinggang ramping sang istri.

Setelah saling berpamitan satu sama lain akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke mobil mereka masing-masing lalu pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya kini mereka berdua telah sampai di kantor Siwon. Mereka di sambut oleh dua orang pegawai Siwon yang bertugas untuk membukakan pintu mobil dan memarkirkan mobil mewah Siwon di tempat parkir khusus. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kantor Siwon dengan tangan Siwon yang merangkul pinggang ramping sang istri sambil berbincang-bincang. Banyak karyawan wanita yang merasa iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua tetapi ada juga karyawan yang tersenyum melihat itu. Setelah menaikki lift sampai ke lantai 8, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruang kerja Siwon. Disana telah berdiri Tiffany yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris Siwon.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim dan Ny. Choi senang bertemu dengan anda" Sapa Tiffany

"Selamat pagi Tiffany-ssi" Hyukjae membalas sapaan Tiffany dengan ramah.

"Bacakan jadwalku hari ini" Perintah Siwon pada Tiffany, ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya sambil tetap merangkul pinggang Hyukjae dan diikuti oleh Tiffany di belakangnya.

"Pagi ini anda ada rapat dengan dewan direksi lalu saat makan siang anda ada petemuan dengan investor dari Jepang untuk membahas proyek kerjasama antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan kita" Tiffany membacakan jadwal Siwon

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan kearah meja kerjanya

"Ani sajangnim, hari ini sajangnim harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen perjanjian kontrak yang sudah saya letakkan di meja kerja anda" Jelas Tiffany

Siwon melihat kearah meja kerjanya yang kin di penuhi oleh tumpukkan dokumen "Baiklah aku mengerti. Kau bisa keluar sekarang" Perintah Siwon

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu sajangnim" Pamit Tiffany sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Siwon

Setelah Tiffany keluar dari ruangan Siwon, Hyukjae berjalan ke belakang kursi kerja Siwon lalu ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Siwon.

"Dia masih sama seperti dulu, masih saja memandang tak suka padaku" Hyukjae menyenderkan dagunya di pundak siwon

"Jika kau mau aku bisa menggantinya" Siwon menoleh kearah samping lalu mengecup pipi Hyukjae.

"Jangan… kau tak boleh memecat orang yang tak melakukan kesalahan" Hyukjae makin mengeratkan pelukknnya di leher Siwon.

"Baiklah….. terserah kau saja my princess" Siwon mengelus lengan Hyukjae yang berada di lehernya.

Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai Tiffany datang keruangan Siwon mengingatkan untuk menghadiri rapat yang akan segera dimulai. Setelah Siwon keluar untuk menghadiri rapat Hyukjae pun memilih untuk melihat-lihat kantor Siwon. Hingga saat waktunya jam makan siang ia baru kembali ke ruangan Siwon, dilihatnya sang suami sedang berkutat dengan dokumennya.

"Kau dari mana saja chagi?" Tanya Siwon saat menyadari keberadaan sang istri

"Aku hanya berkeliling melihat-lihat isi kantormu" Jawab Hyukjae

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari istrinya "Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang chagi, kau mau makan apa? Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu makan siang karna aku harus bertemu dengan klien" Siwon berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di sofa

"Aku sedang ingin makan bulgogi. Tak apa Wonnie, aku mengerti kalau suamiku ini sangat sibuk" Hyukjae mengelus pipi Siwon mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah sang suami yang tak bisa menemaninya makan siang

"Baiklah biar aku yang pesankan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne. jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa meminta tolong pada salah satu pegawai disini" kata Siwon

"Ne Wonnie, kalau begitu pergilah jangan sampai kau terlambat dan membuat klienmu menunggu" Kata Hyukjae.

Siwon mengecup kening Hyukjae terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore namun Siwon masih saja berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya sedangkan Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan novel yang ia baca sejak Siwon pulang dari pertemuannya dengan salah satu klien. Hyukjae menutup buku yang sejak tadi ia baca lalu berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Wonnie… aku rasa sudah cukup bekerjanya" Hyukjae mengusap bahu Siwon

"Ne chagi sebentar lagi" Siwon masih serius dengan dokumen-dokumennya

"Tapi kau belum istirahat sejak tadi yeobo, bukankah kau bisa menlanjutkannya lagi besok" Hyukjae mencoba membujuk Siwon

"Ne sebentar lagi chagi" Siwon tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Hentikan pekerjaanmu atau waktu khusus kita akan terbuang sia-sia" Ucap Hyukjae tegas

Mendengar perkataan sang istri, Siwon pun menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap sang istri " Mianhae chagi, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai mengacuhkanmu" Siwon mendudukkan Hyukjae di pangkuannya

"Tak apa Wonnie, aku bisa mengerti kau sedang sibuk tapi aku tak suka melihat suamiku terlalu memforsir dirinya untuk bekerja" Hyukjae menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya "Kau sudah terlalu lama berkutat dengan dokumenmu itu yeobo. Sekarang aku mohon padamu berhenti bekerja, ayo kita pulang dan beristirahat di rumah" Ajak Hyukjae

Siwon hanya tersenyum senang melihat sang istri yang sangat perhatian padanya, di tangkupkannya wajah sang istri " Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi suamimu. Terimakasih chagiya" Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae lalu ia mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut. Makin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih intens bahkan kini lidah Siwon sudah mulai masuk ke dalam gua hangat milik Hyukjae. Tangan nakal Siwon pun kini mulai meraba-raba tubuh Hyukjae dari luar mini dress yang dikenakan oleh Hyukjae.

"Stop! Wonnie kita masih di kantor" Hyukjae mendorong Siwon menjauh darinya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.  
Siwon meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Hyukjae " Aku tau, tapi aku menginginkanmu chagi" Siwon terus menghimpit tubuh Hyukjae yang berada di pangkuannya dengan meja kerjanya.

"Tapi Woonie, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Hyukjae masih terus berusaha menjauhkan tubuh kekar Siwon dari tubuhnya.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula kita ini suami istri jadi sudah sewajarnya kita melakukan ini" Setelah itu Siwon menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hyukjae salah satu tangannya di belakang kepala sang istri.

"Mmmmppph won mmph" Siwon tak menghiraukan protes dari sang istri, ia tetap mencium Hyukjae. digerakkan bibirnya perlahan menggigit bibir Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae tidak lagi memberontak, melihat itu Siwon mulai menjilati bibir bawah Hyukjae sambil terus menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan.

Dengan malu-malu Hykjae membalas ciuman Siwon, sangat sulit baginya untuk tidak terbuai oleh ciuman sang suami. Akhirnya Hyukjae membuka mulutnya mengundang agar lidah terampil Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam gua hangat miliknya, Hyukjae menutup matanya menikmati ciuman sang suami.

Siwon menyeringai sambil terus mencium Hyukjae "I got you, baby" Pikirnya.

Tangannya menyelinap ke bawah mini dress Hyukjae , mengelus-elus paha mulus milik sang istri.

"Hhhhmmm ..." Sebuah erangan lembut lolos dari mulut Hyukjae.

Siwon membuka retsleting gaun milik Hyukjae, lalu menurunkan dress itu secara perlahan sambil menjilati rahang Hyukjae lalu turun ke lehernya memberikan beberapa tanda dikulit putih susu itu, kepalanya ia benamkan diantara payudara Hyujae menikmati aroma tubuh sang istri yang menggoda. Siwon menjilat kulit payudara Hyukjae "Masih ingin menghentikannya?" tanya Siwon tangannya turun dari payudara Hyukjae menuju ke perutnya ia membelai perut rata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng "Nghh… ani…. ahh" Mendengar jawaban Hykjae, Siwon melepas pengait bra merah Hyukjae, dengan perlahan Siwon menjilat payudara Hyukjae dengan lidah nya "Kau sudah mulai menikmatinya eoh?" Siwon menyeringai, dia menyentil salah satu putting Hyukjae, yang berhasil membuat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Siwon mengusap puting Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya "Ahhmmmm" Kembali satu desahan lolos dari bibir Hyukjae.

Dia memilin kedua puting itu secara bergantian dan membuat puting itu menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya lalu ia memasukkan salah satu puting merah muda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ohhhh ... nngghh ... eehhmm…. ahhh" Hyukjae mengerang semakin keras ia melengkungkan punggungnya menginginkan lebih sambil menjambak rambut Siwon.

Salah satu tangan Siwon bermain dengan payudara Hyukjae yang lain, ia meremasnya kemudian menjepit puting itu dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, sementara ibu jarinya menggosok- gosok puting Hyukjae.

"Ooohh ... aahhhh ... nnngghh" Hyukjae mendorong kepala Siwon ke payudaranya agar Siwon menghisap payudaranya lebih dalam lagi.

Siwon mengigit puting Hyukjae lalu menggesek-gesekkan ereksinya ke miss V Hyukjae "Wooonieehh ..." panggil Hyukjae..

"Ya, my sexy wife ?" Jawab Siwon, ia melihat kearah Hyukjae yang tangannya masuk ke dalam mini dress yang masih menggantung di pinggangnya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya "Wooniee ~~ celanaku sudah basah ..." Rengek Hyukjae.

Siwon menyeringai ia melepas dasinya lalu membuka kancing kemejanya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat "Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Siwon sambil mencium kedua payudara Hyukjae. Ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan mendudukkannya di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya menyelinap di bawah dress Hyukjae membelai pahanya, perlahan-lahan ia tarik ke bawah celana dalam yang berwarna senada dengan branya itu, mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh nafsu dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Siwon akhirnya melepaskan mini dress Hyukjae yang membuat Hyukjae kini full naked, dapat ia lihat tangan Hyukjae yang sedang bermain di miss V nya sendiri "Biarkan aku melihat seberapa basah dirimu, chagi" Kata Siwon berbisik di telinga Hyukjae sambil menjilatnya.

Hyukjae menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah oleh organismnya.

"Ohhhh ... ah ... mmmhhh" Hyukjae mengerang saat ia merasa Siwon mengusap miss V-nya yang basah dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, lalu bermain dengan klitorisnya. ia mendorong dua jarinya masuk kedalam lubang basah sang istri.

"Aaaaahh .. oohh ... lebih ... dalamm yeobooo….. ahhh yahhh…. Teeerrusssh Wooonniee!" Desah Hyukjae semakin keras.

Siwon melesakkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki Hyukjae, ia menjilat paha dan selangkangan istrinya lalu menjilat bibir miss V nya. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan klit Hyukjae memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa bagi sang istri.

"Ahhh ... oohh Wooniieee ... nikh-maaathh ahhhmmm" desah Hyukjae lagi

Siwon menghisap klitoris Hyukjae dengan kuat "Aaaahh ... aku ... akanhh... ahhhhhmmm" Hyukjae mencapai organism keduanya.

"Ahhh ... Wonniieehhh!" Hyukjae mendesah ketika Siwon terus menyodok lubangnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Tolong ... ahhh ... Woonnie ... mmmhhh janngaannh… oohhh … Berhenti ... ahhhh ..." Jerit Hyukjae.

"Aku memang tak berniat untuk berhenti chagi" Jawab Siwon

Siwon mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, ia langsung membuka celana kerja beserta celana boxer dan celana dalamnya dan menggesekkan ereksinya dengan klitoris Hyukjae "Mmmmhh ... Ah ... aniii ... jangan mengodakuuhh ... ahhh" Tubuh Hyukjae menggelinjang hebat  
"Aaah Wonnieehh… masukkannnh… ohhh" Siwon tersenyum mendengar permohonan sang istri

Siwon membaringkan Hyukjae di meja kerjanya lalu dengan satu kali dorongan keras Siwon memasukkan ereksinya kedalam miss V Hyukjae, ia mendiamkannya sebentar sebelum menggerakannya dengan cepat "Ahhh ... uuhhmm ..." Hyukjae mendesah hebat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh suaminya, tangannya meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri.

Melihat itu Siwon dengan segera menggantikan tangan Hyukjae untuk meremas payudaranya, masih terus menggenjot lubang kenikmatan sang istri bibir Siwon kini mengantikan tugas tangannya di payudara Hyukjae, sementara tangannya kini berpindah untuk meremas bokong sexy sang istri.

"Mmmmhhh ... ohh ... nnngghh ... Siiiwoonieehh! Aaah" Desah Hyukjae

"Oooh… jangan terlalu keras sayanghhh, kau ingin semua karyawan di kantorku mendengar suara eranganmu eoh?" Kata Siwon sambil terus menggenjot Hyukjae dengan cepat.

Tapi begitu sulit bagi Hyukjae untuk tidak mengerang dengan keras saat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang amat luar biasa yang di berikan oleh Siwon.

"Oh sial kau masih tetap nikmat chagi" Kata Siwon di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Aaahh ... aku ahh ... akan .. mmmhh ... datang .. akkhhh" Desah Hyukjae panjang.

"Bersamaa sayangghh!" Teriak Siwon

Dengan beberapa kali sodokan akhirnya mereka berdua borganism secara bersamaan, rahim Hyukjae dipenuhi oleh benih Siwon. Setelah itu Hyukjae pun tertidur dalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon memandang wajah lelah sang istri yang amat dicintainya lalu memakaikan kembali mini dress ke tubuh polos Hyukjae tak lupa ia memakaikan jas nya lalu membawanya pergi dari ruang kerjanya menuju rumah mereka.

Ting Tong

Suara bel berbunyi di rumah minimalis itu, tak lama kemudian Donghae membukakan pintunya  
"YA! kenapa tak langsung..." Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat Swon berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka dengan Hyukjae yang berada dalam gendongannya "Hei!" Dia mengerang "Kau apakan istriku eoh?" Dia bergeser membiarkan Siwon masuk kedalam.  
" Dia juga istriku ikan!" balas Siwon, ia melangkah masuk ke kamar Hyukjae lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya "Dia hanya kelelahan. biarkan dia istirahat Hae, Besok dia milikmu" Kata Siwon lalu menyeret Donghae keluar dari kamar Hyukjae menuju ruang tamu.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon saat ia tak melhat sosok Kyuhun

"Aku disini hyung, ada apa kau mencariku? Apakah kau merindukanku yeobo?" Goda Kyuhyun sambil meniru suara yeoja

"Issh itu menjijikan Kyu" Donghae memasang wajah jijiknya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda hyung" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae "Jadi bagaiman harimu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon

"Melelahkan" Jawab Siwon singkat

"Wow memangnya kau melakukan berapa ronde sampai Hyukkie pingsan begitu?" Tanya Donghae

"Aku hanya melakukannya sekali. Dia hanya tertidur bukan pingsan , Hae" Siwon memukul kepala Donghae

"Aisssh sakit kuda" Ringis Donghae

"Hyung... apa kalian menyesal harus berbagi istri?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengintrupsi pertengkaran antara Siwon dan Donghae

"Ani, bagiku asalkan bisa terus bersamanya meski aku harus berbagi istri dengan kalian berdua, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah menikahinya" Jawab Siwon, Kini pandangan Siwon tertuju pada pintu kamar Hyukjae.

"Ne kau benar Siwon. Aku lebih memilih berbagi dengan kalian daripada aku harus melepasnya" Timpal Donghae, Ia memandang sendu kearah pintu kamar Hyukjae

"Aku juga begitu hyung, tak ku sangka kita benar-benar terus bersama sampai sekarang, seperti permohonan kita dulu" Kata Kyuhyun. Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR DELET?**

* * *

Annyeong aku datang bawa chapter satunya. Karna lumayan banyak yang minta Hyuk jadi cast yeoja jadi aku putuskan Hyuk yang jadi cast yeojanya hehehhe

Di chapter satu ini aku kasih nc nya wonhyuk dulu ya, Mianhae kalo nc nya kurang hot trus banyak typo bertebaran.

Aku bener-bener ga nyangka ff ini ada yang minat

Makasih buat

lee anta ~ UkeKyu ~ rsming ~ Kyuhyuk07 ~ haehyukyumin ~ ~ nvyptr ~ Guest ~ Nana ~ impervcha ~ RiChi ~ kecewa galau ~ radisa ~ Kim ~ jaewonna ~ cho minimi ~ wookiewook ~ Anaehae ~ It's me ~ Wonnie ~ Kyuchagi ~ lady min ~ shin min hyo ~ Memenay ~ ~ zakurafrezee ~ nurichan4 ~ MingMin ~ lyndaariezz ~ miszshanty05 ~ 1 ~ dwiihae ~ Mrs Kim siFujoshi ~ Cindy88ELF ~ minmi arakida ~ ShinnaJaejoong ~ Dong Rim ~ paprikapumpkin ~ Endah1146 ~ mitatitu ~ Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy ~ Edelweis ~ ermagyu ~ zoldyk

Makasih juga buat yang udah follow & fav ff ini. Jangan kapok buat review lagi ne.

Oke, untuk chapter depan aku bakal kasih nc part HaeHyuk jadi bagi HaeHyuk shipper siap-siap ne

See you next chap ( kalo masih ada yang minat :P)

.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang terdapat banyak boneka strawberry dan monkey terlihat seorang yeoja sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya, padahal jam kecil yang berada di meja nakasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.15, sepertinya yeoja yang satu ini sangat kelelahan. Seorang namja yang tertidur di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah damai sang istri yang sedang tertidur, di elusnya dengan sayang rambut panjang sang istri, di telusurinya wajah cantik sang istri 'kyeopta' pikirnya.

"Eungg….." Terdengar suara lenguhan khas orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Menyadari sang istri yang terbangun Donghae pun memeluk tubuh sang istri yang hanya terbalut dengan selimut "Pagi baby" Sapa Donghae lalu mengecup sekilat bibir plum milik sang istri.

"Eummm…. Pagi Hae" Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang masuk ke retina matanya "Kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah dia benar-benar tersadar.

"Ani, hari ini aku mau menghabiskan waktu berhargaku di rumah bersama istriku tercinta" Gombal Donghae yang menyebabkan rona merah dipipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae pelan " Hae gombal ish" lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Hanya padamu baby" Goda Donghae sambil mengratkan pelukannya.

"Hae, jam berapa sekarang?" Hyukjae mendongak menatap Donghae

"Jam 15.20, kau tidur sangat lama baby. Apa Siwon bermain terlalu lama sampai kau kelelahan eoh?" Tanya Donghae main-main

"Aish Hae berhenti menggodaku" Hyukjae mencubit pinggang Donghae "Appo baby" Ringis Donghae

"Aigoo aku lapar Hae, apakah masih ada makanan?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Kau mau makan?" Donghae balik bertanya yang dijawab dengan anggukkan imut oleh Hyukjae "Baiklah kau tunggu disini biar aku yang ambilkan makanan untukmu" Donghae bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan keluar kamar Hyukjae.

Setelah Donghae keluar dari kamarnya Hyukjae pun bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan ke lemarinya, di ambilnya hotpants berwarna coklat dan tantop berwarna putih lalu ia pakai setelah itu ia duduk di sofa berwarna pink yang terdapat di sudut kamarnya untuk menunggu Donghae. Tak lama Donghae pun datang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Hyukjae.

Donghae meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja "Cha makanlah baby"

"Baiklah, selamat makan!" ujar Hyukjae riang dan langsung melahap makanan yang Donghae bawa

"Pelan-pelan baby…. Lihat sampai belepotan begini" Donghae menyeka sudut bibir Hyukjae yang terdapat remah makanan dengan ibu jarinya

"Habis aku lapar sekali Hae, aku melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangku" Hyukjae melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

"Haaah kenyangnya gomawo my hubby Hae" Kata Hyukjae tersenyum kearah Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Ne cheonma" Balas Donghae tersenyum manis "Baby, ini kan suda sore lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, kau bau sperma Siwon" Donghae pura-pura menutup hidungnya.

Hyukjae mengendus-endus bau badannya "Aish berhenti meledekku Hae" Ucap Hyukjae galak.

"Hahaha sudah kau mandi sana" perintah Donghae

"Ne ne ne aku mandi" Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya lalu melenggang kearah kamar mandi tapi sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Hyukjae berbalik menghadap Donghae "Jangan mengintip" setelah itu ia masuk dan menutup pintu.

'Aku memang tidak berniat untuk mengintip baby, aku lebih suka mandi bersama' Ucap Donghae dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi Hyukjae sedang berdiri di bawah guyuran shower sambil sedikit bernyanyi. Saat sedang asik-asiknya bernyanyi,tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasakan ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang, merasa terkejut dan takut dia pun berontak.

"Sssttt .. ini aku ... ini aku" Donghae menengkan Hyukkjae.

"Hae Kau membuatku takut!" Hyukjae berbalik dan mendorong Donghae.

Donghae tertawa "Aku hanya ingin memeriksa" Kata Donghae santai

Mata Hyukjae melebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa Donghae kini telanjang di hadapannya dengan cepat ia berbalik agar tak melihat tubuh telanjang Donghae yang tak kalah athletisnya dengan Siwon "Aku baik-baik saja Hae, tak perlu khawatir" Cicit Hyukjae

Donghae menyeringai ia berjalan perlahan dan memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang lalu memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil mencium di bahu basah Hyukjae "Tapi aku juga berpikir….." Tangan nakalnya naik dari perut rata Hyukjae menuju payudara Hyukjae lalu menyentuh putingnya "Aku ingin membantumu untuk membersihkan tubuhmu" bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae dengan nada rendah dan menggoda.

Hyukjae menggigil saat mendengar nada menggoda Donghae, tubuhnya mulai panas"Biarkan aku menyabuni tubuhmu" Donghae menjilat daun telingaHyukjae, lalu ia mengambil sabun mandi dan mulai menyabuni bagian selangkangan Hyukjae. Jarinya sedikit menyentuh klitoris Hyukjae sebelum naik ke perut yeoja itu, mengusap perut ratanya perlahan-lahan.  
Sedangkan Bibirnya sibuk menghisap leher Hyukjae memberikan tanda baru disana "Dimana aku harus menyabuni selanjutnya?" Tanya Donghae. Dia terus mencium, menggigit, menghisap bahu Hyukjae sambil terus mengusap dan menyabuni bagian bawah payudara Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mendesah tak karuan.

"Egghh ... dimana saja Hae ... ooohhh" Hyukjae sudah terengah-engah, ia membutuhkan lebih.

Donghae tertawa ia menyabuni belahan payudara Hyukjae tapi tidak menyentuh payudara Hyukjae "Kau harus memberitahu aku secara detail sayang, karena aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang harus aku sabuni" Kata Donghae mengoda

"Hah ... mmhhh di sini ... Hae.. ahh ... oohh menyabuni ... di sini Mmhh .. di sini" Hyukjae membimbing tangan Donghae menuju payudaranya.

Donghae menangkup kedua payudara Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya "Haruskah aku meremasnya? Atau haruskah aku memilin putingnya juga?" Tanya Donghae

"Mmhh ... ya .. ooohh ... Hae ... aku ... menginginkanhh .. mmhh .. itu" Jawab Hyukjae susah payah karena sejak tadi Donghae hanya menangkupkan payudaranya tanpa meremasnya.

"You wish sayang" Donghae berbisik di telinga Hyukjae

Jari telunjuk Donghae mendorong puting susu Hyukjae setelah itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ia menarik dan memelintirnya membuat puting merah muda itu mengeras, Donghae membalik Hyukjae untuk menghadap kearahnya, sementara tangannya masih bermain dengan payudaranya meremas dan memilin niplenya. Membuat Hyukje tidak tahan, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan menarik namja itu mendekat dengannya di bawah shower.

Ia menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu, salah satu kaki Donghae di letakkan diantara kedua kaki Hyukjae. Dengan segera Hyukjae mendudukkan tubuhnya dipaha Donghae, ia menggesek vaginanya di paha Donghae naik- turun.

"Ahh ... Hae! Mmmhh ... ohh ... Hae ... ahh .. sangaat ... enak Hae…. aahh!" Hyukjae terus naik-turun di paha Donghae, menggesekkan vaginanya mencari kenikmatan.

Donghae tertawa "Hyukkie ... mau merasakan junior ini?" Tanyanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat "Ya ... oohh ... masukkan! Ahhhh ... Hae .. Mmhh" Hyukjae bergerak semakin cepat naik-turun dipaha Donghae.

Donghae meremas payudara Hyukjae lalu menggigit dan menghisap kulit di atasnya payudaranya, kemudian bermain dengan putingnya , sambil meremas pantat bulat Hyukjae.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae mengampitkan kakinya erat di kaki Donghae, memeluk tubuh Donghae yang basah dengan erat "Mhhhmmm ... Hae ... ah ... aaahhaahh" Dia mengelurkan orgasme pertamanya untuk hari ini. ia menutup matanya, tubuhnya masih naik-turun di paha Donghae dengan air shower yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Donghae memegang wajah Hyukjae mencium istrinya dengan lembut, perlahan ia menarik kakinya, dan sengaja menggesekkannya dengan vagina sensitif milik Hyukjae. DongHae mantapnya, memberikan ciuman ringan ke seluruh wajah, leher, bahu , menjilat payudaranya lalu turun ke perut Hyukjae.

"Hae ..." Suara Hyukjae menghentikan Donghae untuk menunduk di antara kedua kaki Hyukjae.

Donghae mendongak "Ya, baby?" Dia menjilat paha Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya lemah "Tidak ... Hae ... aku .. Tidak tahan lagi ..." Dia memohon.

Donghae membuka kaki Hyukjae lagi, menggosok tangannya pada klit Hyukjae "Aku hanya ingin memeriksa apakah kau sudah cukup basah atau belum. Aku tak mau menyakitimu baby"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan pipinya yang sedikit merina dia mengangguk "O.. Oke ... tapi tidak terlalu lama, Hae!" Kata Hyukjae.

Jawaban Donghae adalah menunduk di antara kedua kaki Hyukjae, lidahnya mengitari vagina Hyukjae. menjilat ujung clitnya "Ooohhh ... nnhhgg ... sto ... ooopp ... berhenti .. ah ... cukup" Hyukjae mencari sesuatu untuk pegangan tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa sehingga dia memegang kepala Donghae erat-erat lalu memijat kulit kepalanya "ohh ... aku ... Hae ... mmhh ... sudah... aku ... ahh ... basah"

Perkataan Hyukjae tidak digubris oleh Donghae yang masih asik menarik clit Hyukjae dengan giginya , sampai ogasme keluar lagi dari hole HyukJae. Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi, dia menarik Donghae lalu menciumnya.

Mengaitkan kakinya di pinggul Donghae, di pandunya kejantanan Donghae masuk ke dalam holenya, lalu HyukJae menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Oohh ... ahh ... Hae" Hyukjae terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Donghae

"Oooh… bagus baby…. Teruss" Rancau Donghae sambil membantu Hyukjae untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya

"Hae ... oohh ... Sial! Ah ... aku ... hah ... akan ... uuggghh ... datang!"

Otot kewanitaan Hyukjae menyempit, menjepit kejantanan Donghae sangat ketat seperti menolak untuk membiarkan kejantanan Donghae keluar dari lubang nya.

"Ohh ... Hyukkie ….. Shit!" Tangan Donghae memegang pinggang Hyukjae yang ramping dengan lalu ia merebahkan tubuh Hyukjae di lantai kamar mandi setelah itu di genjotnya kewanitaan sang istri dengan sangat cepat, sampai akhirnya sperma Donghae pun mengisi rahim Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR END?**

* * *

Ottokhe? Chap ini full HaeHyuk, masih mau lanjut atau ga?

Kalo masih mau lanjut berarti chap depan nc nya KyuHyuk hehehe

Mian kalo chap ini kurang panjang + kurang hot trus mian juga kalo updatenya lama & banyak typo soalnya aku ngetiknya buru-buru mumpung aku lagi senggang

Makasih buat semua readers yang udah review, follow & fav ff ini, aku bener-bener ngucapin makasih banget dan jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^

Oke see you next chap ^^ (kalo masih ada yang mau lanjut)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Three Husband

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Choi Siwon & Kim Hyukjae / Lee Donghae & Kim Hyukjae / Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Hyukjae

Other cast : bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Pairing : WonHyuk / HaeHyuk / Kyuhyuk

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, NC-21

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae

* * *

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi hari yang cerah ini terlihat Hyukjae sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga suaminya dengan di bantu oleh dua orang maid yang bekerja dirumahnya. Untuk mengurus rumah mewah itu ketiga suami Hyukjae memang sengaja memperkerjakan lima orang maid, tentu saja mereka tak tega membiarkan istri tercinta mereka membersihkan rumah sebesar itu seorang diri. Jadilah mereka memperkerjakan lima orang maid yang hanya bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, jika salah satu dari mereka bertiga sudah berada di rumah maka kelima maid mereka akan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Kembali ke Hyukjae yang kini sedang menempatkan makanan yang sudah selesai ia masaka di sebuah piring.

"Bibi Jung, apa suamiku sudah bangun?" Tanya Hyukjae pada salah satu maid.

"Sepertinya belum nyonya" Jawab sang maid.

Hyukjae melepaskan apron yang sejak tadi ia pakai saat memasak "Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan membangunkan mereka. Kalian tolong tata makanan ini di meja makan ne" Pesan Hyukjae pada kedua maidnya sebelum berlenggang pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju lantai 2untuk membangunkan suaminya.

Setelah menaiki tangga, Hyukjae kini berdiri didepan kamar ketiga suaminya yang memang letak kamarnya saling bersebelahan sambil membawa pengeras suara yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

"Ehem…. Ehem…. Tes….. " Hyukjae mengecek pengeras suara itu terlebih dahulu agar ia yakin bahwa pengeras suara itu berfungsi dengan baik, setelah itu Hyukjae menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum….

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN, LEE DONGHAE, CHOI SIWON CEPAT BANGUUUUNNN" Hyukjae berteriak layaknya tarza dihutan.

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

"AW….. " Terdengar suara benda jatuh disertai suara ringisan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar.

_CKLEK_

_CKLEK_

_CKLEK_

Satu per satu pintu kamar itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan sang empunya kamar yang masih sibuk mengelus bokong mereka masing-masing yang masih sakit akibat terjatuh dari ranjang karena kaget mendengar teriakan merdu sang istri.

"Baby bisakah kau mencari cara lain untuk membangunkan kami?" Protes namja berambut brunet yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan "_**Fishy room**_"

"Iya chagy, jika setiap hari kau membangunkan kami dengan cara seperti ini, aku yakin bokongku pasti akan bertambah besar krena bengkak" Timpal namja beramut coklat ikal.

"Memangnya kalian mau aku bangunkan dengan car apa eoh?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil bersidekap.

"Mungkin dengan ciuman selamat pagi atau belaian halus" Jawab Siwon asal yang diberi anggukan setuju dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Mwo? Dasar pervet husband. Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kalian mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama" Hyukjae beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga suaminya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Hei bagaimana bisa kita menikah dengan yeoja galak seperti itu eoh?" Celetuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya "Molla, mungkin karena cinta. Kalian tau kan cinta itu buta" Jawab Kyuhyun asal

"Benar, karena itulah lebih baik sekarang kita cepat siap-siap sebelum our princess murka" Donghae memperingati, setelah itu mereka bertinga akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sudah duduk manis di ruang makan menunggu ketiga suaminya. Tak lama terlihat Siwon dan Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Pagi baby/ chagi" Sapa mereka bersamaan lalu mengecup sekilas bibir kissable Hyukjae secara bergantian.

"Pagi Wonnie, Hae" Hyukjae tersenyum kearah Siwon dan Donghae " Loh dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukjae saat sadar Kyuhyun tak ada.

"Molla, mungkin dia masih di kamar" Jawab Donghae sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di depan Hyukjae, begitu pula dengan Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Biar kulihat dulu" Pamit Hyukjae sebelum pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Diketuknya pintu kamar Kyuhyun sebelum ia masuk, setelah ia masuk dapat Hyukjae lihat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memasukkan beberap file kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" Hyukjae berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuyun lalu merangkul pundak Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pingir ranjang.

"Aku mau ke pulau Jeju" Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang ramping Hyukjae.

"Pulau Jeju? Untuk apa kau kesana Kyu? Bukankah ini hari minggu dan kau libur" Tanya Hyukjae yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Appa memintaku untuk mengurus hotel keluargaku yang ada disana, jadi hari ini bisakah kau menemaniku ke pulau Jeju?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Eumm, tentu. Apakah kita akan menginap disana?"Hyukjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Ani, kita tidak menginap. Setelah urusanku disana selesai kita akan langsung pulang, lagipula besok aku ada meeting penting" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, menjaga istri tercintanya agar tak terjatuh dari pangkuannya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ganti pakaian dulu setelah itu kita sarapan bersama Wonnie dan Hae" Hyukjae bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun

"Eum…. Kalau begitu cepat kau ganti pakaian setelah itu kita ke meja makan bersama kasian Siwon dan Donghae sudah menunggu kita"

Hyukjae pun pergi kekamarnya untuk mengganti baju, setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pergikemeja makan dengan bergandengan tangan. Di ruang makan terlihat Siwon dan Donghae yang sudah duduk dengan rapih menunggu Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

"Mian membuat kalian menunggu lama" Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki ruang makan masih tetap menggandeng tangan Hyukjae lalu mereka berdua duduk di sebrang tempat duduk WonHae.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu rapi sekali?" Tanya Siwon

"Aku mau ke pulau Jeju hyung, tadi appa memintaku untuk memeriksa hotel kami yang ada disana" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Wae? Ada masalah dengan hotel keluargamu?" Kini giliran Donghae yang bertanya

"Ani, hanya pemeriksaan keuangan dan mengecek beberapa kamar yang sedang direnovasi" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyendok makanan yang ada di piring kemuadian memakannya

"Apa kau ikut juga baby?" Donghae bertanya pada Hyukjae yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengarkan percakapan suaminya

"Ne" Jawab Hyukjae singkat

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Kini Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di teras rumah mereka, bersiap untuk kebandara incheon untuk menaiki pesawat yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke pulau Jeju.

"Kami berangkat dulu ne. kalian baik-baik di rumah. Jangan lupa makan, ara?"

"Ne, baby" Jawab Dnghae dan Siwon kompak

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu hyung. Ayo baby!" Kyuhyun menggandeng Hyukjae menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah mereka.

"Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah dijalan dan tuan park hati-hati menyetirnya. Kalau sudah sampai kabari kami" Pesan Siwon

"Jaga istriku baik-baik Kyu" Timpal Donghae

"Dia istriku juga ikan pabbo" sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, setelah itu mobil mereka pun akhirnya melaju meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan perjalan dari Seoul menuju Jeju akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel milik keluarga Cho. Petugas hotel langsung mengantarkan Hyukjae ke kamar khusus yang disediakan untuk keluarga Cho jika mereka sedang berkunjung ke hotel itu sementara Kyuhyun langsung pergi untuk mengurusi urusannya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Hyukjae memperhatikan sekelilingkamarnya dengan seksama, disana terdapat satu ranjang berukuran king size, satu sofa panjang berwarna cream yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan, meja kecil yang diletakkan dekat dengan sofa, lalu ada LED TV lengkap dengan dvd player yang di letakkan di depan ranjang serta meja nakas yang diatasnya terdapat lampu tidur serta telepon yang terdapat disamping ranjang dan juga sebuah lemari besar. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah balkon. Dari balkon ia dapat melihat pemandangan indah pulau Jeju karena kamar hotel yang ia tempati sekarang berhadapan dengan laut Jeju. Cukup lama Hyukjae berdiri dibalkon, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar agar ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Sore hari di pulau Jeju telihat langit yang semakin mendung dan angin pun semakin kencang bertiup membuat Hyukjae yang lupa menutup pintu balkon terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan hebusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Setelah tersadar dari tidurnya Hyukjae pun bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan kearah balkon untuk menutup pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Setelah itu ia kembali naik keatas ranjang sambil memandang keluar kamar. Dilihatnya langit semakin gelap padahal sekarang masih pukul 3 sore. Saking seriusnya memandang kearah luar Hyukjae sampai tak sadar jika sang suami sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa melamun baby?" Kyuhyun duduk di samping Hyukjae lalu mengusap pundaknya

"Eh? Kyu kau sudah kembali" Hyukjae agak kaget melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada disebelahnya

"Kau itu melamunkan apa sih baby sampai kau tak sadar kalau sumi tampanmu ini masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Obseo, aku hanya memperhatikan keadaan diluar sepertinga sebentar lagi akan hujan" Hyukjae bersandar di pundak Kyuhyun

"Ne…. menurut prakiraan cuaca aka nada hujan angin disini jadi sepertinya kita tak akan bisa pulang malam ini, akan sangat berbahaya jika kita memaksakan diri untuk pulang"

"Jadi malam ini kita akan menginap disini?" Tanya Hyukjae memastikan

"Ne apa boleh buat" Kata Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua kini memandang kearah luar, dapat dilihatnya kini hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya disertai angin kencang.

"Kyu, aku lapar" Rengek Hyukjae

"Kita pesan layanan kamar saja ne" Kata Kyuhyun, yang di jawab dengan anggukkan oleh Hyukjae sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang lalu mereka pun makan dengan diselingi obrolan serta candaan. Setelah selesai makan mereka berdua duduk di sofa panjang dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dan Hyukjae yang bersandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku harus memberitahu Hae dan Wonnie bahwa malam ini kita tak pulang ke seoul. Aku tak mau mereka khawatir" Hyukjae mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di atas meja lalu ia mendial nomor Donghae.

"Yoboseo" Terdengar sapaan dari Donghae

"Hae~~" Hyukjae me-loudspeaker panggilannya

"Baby bogoshipo" Rengek Donghae seperti anak kecil

"Nado bogoshipo Hae" Balas Hyukjae sambil terkekeh sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua matanya malas

"Kapan kau pulang baby?" Tanya Donghae

"Aku akan pulang besok pagi Hae. Disini terjadi hujan badai jadi aku dan Kyu tidak bisa pulang hari ini" Jelas Hyukjae

"Mwo? Aish padahal disini langit sangat terang" Keluh Donghae

"Bertahu pada Wonnie juga ne. kalian jangan lupa makan dan pasang alrm sebelum tidur, agar besok pagi kalian tidak bangun kesiangan untuk bekerja" Pesan Hyukjae

"Ne, aku mengerti my beautiful wife"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ne" Kata Hyukjae

"Ne baby"

Setelah itu Hyukjae pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu meletakkan kembali handphonenya di atas meja.

"Kyu aku bosaaan. Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke mall yang ada di hotel ini, sekalian kita membeli baju untuk kita besok" Ajak Hyukjae

"Baiklah, ayo!" Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pun merapihkan sedikit penampilannya setelah itu barulah mereka keluar kamar menuju mall yang memang terdapat di hotel itu. setelah sampai Hyukjae pun mengajak Kyuhyun berkeliling mall mencari pakaian untuk mereka berdua.

"Kyu, yang ini bagus tidak?" Tanya Hyukjae menunjukkan sebuah dress sebatas dengkul berwarna peac tanpa lengan.

"Apapun yang kau gunakan pasti akan terlihat bagus untukmu chagy" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Ish gombal" Hyukjae kembali mencari-cari pakaian yang ia suka

Sementara itu tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat pakain yang menarik perhatiannya, pakaian transparan yang biasa disebut dengan lingerie, otak pervert Kyuhyun pun berjalan.

"Kyu sedari tadi aku mencarimu tahu. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar aku sudah lelah" Ajak Hyukjae

Di perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Hyukjae melirik bungkusan yang Kyuhyun bawa "Apa yang kau beli Kyu?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk bingkisan yang ia bawa "Ini hadiah untukmu, bukalah setelah kata sampai di kamar" Kata Kyuhyun, yang di jawab anggukkan imut oleh Hyukjae

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai dikamar mereka, Kyuhyun yang merasa badannya lengket memutuskan untuk mandi, sedangkan Hyukjae sibuk merapikan baju-baju yang ia beli. Tak sengaja ia melihat bungkusan yang Kyuhyun bawa tadi karena penasaran ia pun melihatnya, yang ternyata isinya adalah lingerie. Hyukjae mengangkat lingerie itu _'suamiku memang benar-benar pervert'_ batin Hyukjae

"Kau tak mandi chagy?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"Ah iya, aku mau mandi" Hyukjae bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

15 menit kemudian Hyukjae keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe.

"Kau sedang menggodaku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur

"Ani, kau saja yang pervert" Jawab Hyukjae asal

"Kau sudah melihat hadiah dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Sudah" Jawab Hyukjae sigkat

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin menyuruhku memakainya kan!" Kata Hyukjae

"Tentu saja chagy, untuk apa aku membelikannya juka tidak kau pakai" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau tenang saja aku sudah memakainya" setelah itu Hyukjae membuka bathrobenya dan kini terpampanglah tubuh Hyukjae yang terbalut dengan lingerie sexy pilihan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, tak menyangka istrinya akan benar-benar memakainya tanpa harus ia suruh.

"Kau benar-benar sexy chagy" Gumam Kyuhyun masih terus memandangi tubuh istrinya

"Kau tahu, jika dilihat dari pilihanmu ini semua orang pasti akan tahu bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja pervert. Bagaimana bisa kau membelikan istrimu lingerie yang transparan seperti ini, meski kupakai lingerie ini tetap tak menutupi apapun" Dumel Hyukjae

"Memang itu tujuanku chagy, agar aku tak sulit untuk merobeknya kalau-kalau aku malas membukanya" Kata Kyuhyun santai "Kemarilah sayang, datang pada oppa" Goda Kyuhyun

"Kau seperti seorang ahjushi genit Cho" Kesal Hyukjae tapi ia tetap menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan Hyukjae berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berada di atas ranjang. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau mau bermain lembut atau …. Kasar chagy" Tanya Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Hyukjae

Hyukjae tak menjawabnya, ia langsung menenggelampak kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mulai mencium leher Kyuhyun, memberikan ciuman ringan sebelum menghisap kulit leher Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyukjae lalu menangkup kedua pipinya "Gadis Nakal" Kata Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Hyukjae lalu mencium bibirnya. Kyuhyun dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hyukjae yang sudah terbuka. Masih tetap berciuman tangan Hyukjae sibuk melucuti pakaian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya "Chagy, kenapa buru-buru hm?" Goda Kyuhyun

Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia langsung menarik celana dan underware Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar naked "Woahh, Hyukkie baby. Apakah hari ini kau salah minum obat?" Tanya Kyuhyun campuran antara senang dan bingung, biasanya selalu dia yang memulai dan melakukan semua pekerjaan saat mereka melakuakan seks, tugas Hyukjae hanya mengerang namanya dan merona.  
"Kau terlalu bertele-tele Kyu, jadi biar aku yang akan melakukannya" Hyukjae memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Kyuhyun sebelum turun kearah selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar Hyukjae tertawa.

"Ani, hanya saja sangat lucu untuk melihat _little Cho_ tertidur" Kata Hyukjae masih sambil tertawa.

"Yeah, sebaiknya kau segera membangunkannya .. ahhhh" Kyuhyun mengerang ketika tiba-tiba Hyukjae menjilat sisi kemaluannya dari ujung ke atas, perlahan tapi pasti kemaluannya mulai bangun. HyukJae menjilat kemaluan Kyuhyun beberapa kali mencoba untuk membuatnya semakin keras sebelum dia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya, sedangkan tangannya bermain dengan bola Kyuhyun.

"Ahh ... Ya ... aarrghh" Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak menyodorkan pinggulnya ke mulut Hyukjae.

Ketika Hyukjae merasa kejantanan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya keras dia menggigitnya lalu menjilat ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun dan memasukkanya kedalam mulut lalu mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Nnghh ... Hyukkie, shit! Cepat" Kyuhyun mengerang  
Hyukjae mulai lebih cepat mengeluar-masukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun, dia bisa merasakan precum di mulutnya. Hyukjae menggigit kulit keantanan Kyuhyun agak keras membuat Kyuhyun mengerang lebih keras.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa kehilangan saat Hyukjae berhenti mengisap kemaluannya.  
Hyukjae mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya ke kewanitaannya yang sudah basah "Rasakan bagaimana basahnya aku ... ahhh" Hyukjae mengerang ketika Kyuhyun bermain dengan klitorisnya, sentuhan jari Kyuhyun di klitorisnya membuat Hyukjae lebih basah dari sebelumnya.

"Aku pikir aku akan sedikit bermain denganmu sebelum memasuki lubang nikmatmu" Kyuhyun membuka lingerie yang Hyukjae kenakan lalu ia menjilat payudara Hyukjae "Apakah selalu sebesar ini?" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua payudara Hyukjae sambil meremasnya ringan.

"Mmmhh ... Ahhh ... terlalu banyak ... ahhh ... bicara ... hanya ... bermain .. mmhhh" Hyukjae mengatakan diantara erangannya, ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya mencoba untuk mencari lebih banyak gesekan dari jari Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali bermain di kemaluannya. Kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya ia terus melanjutkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, mulutnya sibuk bermain di leher jenjang milik Hyukjae, meninggalkan beberapa tanda cinta di leher putih Hyukjae hingga kulit di atas payudara Hyukjae.

"Ahhh ... Kyunniee ... mmmhhh ... hanya ... aku .. ahhh .. sudah" Hyukjae mengerang keras ketika Kyuhyun menggigit putingnya.

"Wae baby? Apa kau mau berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjilat puting Hyukjae lagi, ia meletakkan clit Hyukjae diantara jarinya lalu sedikit menariknya membuat Hyukjae mengerang lebih keras.  
Kyuhyun menghentikan semua pekerjaannya, dengan lembut ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae ke atas pangkuannya dan perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan tubuh Hyukjae. ia membimbing kemaluannya untuk masuk ke dalam hole Hyukjae. Ketika kemaluannya sudah berada sepenuhnya di dalam hole Hyukjae, ia membiarkannya sejenak agar Hyukjae terbiasa .

"Mmmhh .. Kyuuuu" Desah Hyukjae saat Kyuhun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Hyukjae mulai bergerak menaik-turunkan pinggulnya di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun , sambil asik bermain dengan payudaranya sendiri, tindakan Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun lebih horny sehingga ia menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dari payudaranya, lalu membawa payudara Hyukjae ke mulutnya menarik puting merah muda itu dengan giginya.

"Ahhh .. Kyuhhh ... mmmhh" Hyukjae terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya lebih cepat merasakan kenikmatan saat Kyuhyun menghisap payudaranya.

"Kyuuu .. ahhh ... aku .. ahhh ... more"

Hyukjae bergerak lebih cepat sehingga, kemaluan Kyuhyun bisa menghantam titik kenikmatannya dengan tepat.

"Ohh ... Tuhan ... ahhhhh ... Kyuunnieehh ... mmmhh" Hyukjae menutup matanya merasakan orgasmenya, holenya menjepit begitu sempurna membuatnya bahkan lebih ketat daripada sebelumnya. HyukJae masih terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan merasa sangat sensitif dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengisap payudaranya.

Tak lama Kyuhyun datang mengisi rahim Hyukjae dengan benihnya, dia menggigit puting Hyukjae sedikit keras saat ia datang membuat tanda ungu segar di sekitar puting merah muda itu.

Kyuhyun menarik Hyukjae lebih dekat dengannya dan mencium keningnya "Gomawo baby, jaljayo" katanya sebelum menutup matanya.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa update juga, gimana? Masih mau di lanjut atau engga nih ff nya?**

**Chapter ini aku kasih Nc nya Kyuhyuk, maaf kalo kurang hot, dan banyak typo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Pagi hari di sebuah kamar hotel yang terletak di pulau Jeju terlihat seorang namja yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang king size, ia terlihat mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan matanya daru sinar matahari yang memasuki kamar. Dirabanya tempat di sebelahnya yang ternyata sudah kosong, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seorang yeoja yang seharusnya masih berada di sampingnya namun kini tak ada. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi, ia menyimpulkan bahwa yeoja yang sedari tadi ia cari sedang mandi.

_CKLEK_

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang yeoja yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuh rampingnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun Kyu" Tanya Hyukjae yang kini berjalan kearah lemari pakaian.

"Eumm… seperti yang kau lihat sayang" Jawab Kyuhyun, ia memandangi tubuh Hyukjae dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi "Kau…. Nampak menggoda pagi ini chagi" Goda Kyuhyun

"Ck… dasar Cho mesum, dari pada kau menggodaku lebih baik kau mandi saja sana" Suruh Hyukjae

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memandikanku chagi" Goda Kyuhyun lagi

Hyukjae memalingkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun, di pandanginya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Hyukjae sambil menyeringai " Berhenti menggodaku Kyu"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya dengan tanpa berdosanya Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas ranjang dengan keadaan naked, ia menghampiri istrinya yang sedang memilih pakaian. Di lingkarkannya lengannya di perut sang istri, memeluk istrinya dari belakang sambil mencium bahu Hyukjae yang terekpose.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu chagi" Kata Kyuhyun masih sambil menciumi bahu Hyukjae.

"Ssssh… berhenti Kyu, memangnya apa yang aku lupakan?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Morning kiss" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Ck…." Decak Hyukjae lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun " Bisakah kau menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring "Untuk apa?disini kan Cuma ada kita berdua saja, lagipula kau kan sudah sering melihatnya"

"Ya ampun suami mesumku ini" Desah Hyukjae

CHUUUP

Hyukjae mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat hanya sebuah kecupan tak ada lumatan "Sudah, sekarang cepat mandi bukankah kau ada meeting hari ini" Kata Hyukjae mengingatkan

"Ah kau benar chagi, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ne, setelah itu kita sarapan" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi

"Kyu.." Panggil Hyukjae saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi, Kyuhyun pun berbalik.

"Hm, wae sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Jangan lama-lama ne, aku sudah sangat lapar" Rengek Hyukjae

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri yang menggemaskan "Arraseo, aku tau kau pasti sangat lapar karena kegiatan kita semalam"

Mendengar itu wajah Hyukjae memerah "YA! Dasar Cho mesum"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya tertawa , lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa sperma akibat kegiatan mereka semalam. 30 menit kemudian Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang yang hanya menutupi bagian privatnya saja. Ia tersenyum saat melihat melihat kemeja diatas ranjang, ternyata Hyukjae sudah menyiapkan baju untuknya. Ia pun menghampiri ranjang di atas baju itu ada note yang ditinggalkan oleh sang istri.

_**Kyu, aku ke bawah dulusn ne. Aku mau berjalan-jalan dulu, pakaianmu sudah aku siapkan jika sudah selesai cepatlah turun. Aku sudah sangat lapar~~~**_

_**Your wife**_

_**Lee Hyukjae/ Cho Hyukjae?**_

"Ck… dia itu benar-benar" Gumam Kyuhyun, ia pun bergegas memakai pakaiannya agar ia bisa segera menyusul sang istri yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang terduduk di sofa yang terdapat di loby hotel,yeoja itu adalah Hyukjae yang sedang menunggu sang suami.

"Kyunnie lama sekali sih! Aku kan sudah lapar, aish…" Gerutu Hyukjae

"Lama menungguku princess?" Tanya seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, ayoo cepat kita makan!" Ajak Hyukjae sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan semangat, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang istri saat sudah sampai di cafe yang ada di hotel itu.

"Aku mauuu…. Nasi goreng seafood, jus strawberry lalu puncake dengan strawberry yang dilumuri cokelat di atasnya" Kata Hyukjae

"Seafood? Bukankah kau tak terlalu suka seafood sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Entahlah Kyu, aku hanya sedang ingin memakannya sekarang" Jawab Hyukjae

"Baiklah, kami pesan nasi goreng seafood, jus strawberry, puncake strawberry lalu aku mau pesan sandwich tuna dan latte" Kata Kyuhyun pada sang pelayan

"Baik tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar" Kata sang pelayan

Beberapa menit kemudia makanan pun datang baik Hyukjae maupun Kyuhyun langsung memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau makan sangat banyak pagi ini sayang, apakah sebegitu melelahkannya kegiatan kita semalam?" Goda Kyuhyun pada sang istri yang kini sedang memakan puncakenya.

"Ck.. berhenti menggodaku Kyu" Kata Hyukjae

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, ia benar-benar sangat senang menggoda sang istri.

"Kau mau mencoba latte ku? Ini sangat enak chagi" Kyuhyun menawarkan latte nya, ia menyodorkan gelas lattenya kepada Hyukjae, Hyukjae pun menerimanya tapi saat ia akan meminumnya tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual saat mencium aroma latte itu. Hyukjae pun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan nya lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi kearah toilet. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Hyukjae, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang istri.

.

.

.

.

.

****

TBC or DELET?

* * *

**Oke, author update chapter 4 nya otthoke? Masih mau lanjut atau engga nih?**

**Abis setelah aku liat yang review di chapter kemarin tuh makin sedikit aja, author jadi kurang semangat buat ngelanjutin ff nya :'(**

**Mian, chapter ini pendek. Sebenernya author Cuma mau mastiin, sebaiknya ff ini dilanjut atau mau di berentiin sampai sini aja? Semua keputusan ada di tangan readers. Kalo masih mau dilanjut tolong banget tinggalkan review walau hanya 1 kata.**

**See you next chap ( kalo masih ada yang minat **** )**


End file.
